The Mokudan Race
The Mokudan Race are a Highly Ultrapotent and Intelligent Race, Males are yellow while Females are pink Types Fire attributes: both have an ability to shoot radioactive blasts out of their mouth, they have grill plates for them to do that naturally, Ice Atributes: They have a higher chance of royalbility, mostly females wear armour that has fur, Lighting Atributes: they are speedy and hyperactive naturally, although they could create a network so that humans could use it over time Non attributes Mokudans are unknown their skin color and hair are either grey or almost losing a color, plus no signs of light around them Sickness When They're sick, Mokudans feel depression and powerless, decreasing down to 60% of their powerlevel, they can sneeze atomic goo, to cure them, they have eat something like seafood since their natural habitat are naturally like oceans Appearance They're are Bright colored creatures, when in armour their helmets have a mask on it, and grill plates below them, their armour is like metallic so when they move, a sound of of a moving iron is heard, No signs of belly buttons or moles on them. They do have eyebrows and eyecolor however, but they can actually hide them if they want to, Their eggs looks like Universes but only has one big galaxy on them, they don't give birth however, they reproduce eggs unlike earth inhabitants, they either use their arms to shoot them out or create them using hands Behaviour They're in fact pretty harmless, unlike Humans they don't insult until its offensive, asking them for a wish may result in what you want or better. Once other species said to them "I wish you never exist" "no one wants you" or etc, They will infact Execute you and your soul or kick you in the face in 100%. They are naturally Nice and kind. Ice types are sometimes Cold hearted and edgy but half of them are the opposite. They find Moles on creatures and centaurs or anything like them Disgusting, they can also vomit if they look at the appearance while eating Some Mokudans are Pervertive. But never shown in comics or other since some of them are for children Powers and abilities Fire types are Radioactive and atomic, they can shoot radioactive blasts out of their mouth, and shoot atomic blasts up to 100000 degrees, minimum are 40 degrees. Ice types can freeze almost everything, they can also create ice weapons. Electric types can travel the biggest star UY Sculti in 3 seconds. They can even create things or modern things out of electricity, if Humans complaining about their Wi-Fi or electricity, Electric-Mokudans can provide them a free one, but don't require any bills. All Mokudans can reach Omnipotence, Ultrapotence or even Beyond, only require amount of training, if use their tech, they are close to that. Ultimate Mokudans They are Ultimate forms of Mokudans, but never shown being used as they never reached that yet. Appearance They look like living universes, some wear similar kind of helmet. They wear clothing that are advanced but with universe pattern on them. Males have beard like hair on their chin, their hair is blue but they have blue spikes on their shell in the back, and as well as shoulder guards, and knee guards and on their gloves, However it's unknown what's the female looks like Powers and abilities Extremely powerful version of their devolved forms powers Gallery Chimera Cubemado.png Trivia Mokudans are a pun on Kudamono, Japanese for fruits